De haber sido
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: El cielo parecía intentar caer sobre ellos con tanta lluvia y niebla, mientras corrían por sus vidas Luke se preguntaba, ¿Valía la pena pagar tanto por los dioses?. Esta historia participa del reto "What If…?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.  
_Esta historia participa del reto "What If…?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo__". __¿Qué hubiera pasado si Thalía no hubiera sido convertida en pino_. _Y si, el precio del honor es del mismo reto; hice dos. _  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De haber sido

El cielo crepitaba encima de ellos, la lluvia caía vastamente sobre las cuatro figuras que iban a delante, seguida por poco lo que era una mezcla de sombras y figuras dudosas para el ojo inexperto; pero para en el caso de los perseguidos lo conocían demasiado bien, porque tres de ellos tuvieron que convivir con ello por mucho tiempo: monstruos, demasiados a su alrededor que los asediaban y le superaban en número de tal forma. El joven hijo de Hermes no pudo evitar preguntarse "_¿Saldremos vivos de esta?_"  
Las cosas se habían tornado más peligrosas desde que Annabeth se había unido el grupo, probablemente porque a los monstruos les parecían más apetitosos 3 mestizos que dos, y aun así él nunca opinaría que el hubieran integrado a la pequeña al grupo fuera un error, y es que al ver a la pobre llorosa, en una fábrica temiendo ser encontrada por infernales bestias era un miedo que entendía perfectamente; se habrá escapado sin ser tan joven, pero el temer que siempre viniera algo por ti era aterrador a cualquier edad.  
En parte era como volver a ese mismo día, con él agarrándola y sujetándole para que dejara de temblar y de temer; pero antes él había podido mantener la calma y hacer sentir a la chica que no había peligro, ahora…entendía perfectamente el miedo que poseía, porque el también lo tenía. Pero más que al mismo o Annabeth, era su mejor amiga; Thalia.  
Desde que la conoció en la cueva del dragón, había sabido que era la chica más valiente y la mejor aliada que podría encontrar. Por ella fue que siempre tuvo el valor para nunca darse por vencido, el creer que sin importar lo mal que estuvieran las cosas, si estaban juntos mejorarían; que aunque ambos tuvieron una familia horrible, ellos se bastaban para tener todo lo que necesitaban. Ahora, la misma chica por la cual él creía que la vida no era tan mala, estaba a muchos metros detrás de ello, luchando por su vida para salvarlos del peligro que corrían.  
No sabía si viviría al día siguiente o si por el contrario podría llegar a ver otra década, pero estaba seguro que sin importar la edad que tuviera no podría olvidar ese día jamás. Las nubes negras cargadas que se alzaban en el cielo, el pasto verde oscuro empapado que les hacía casi tropezar, casi como si riera en la incipiente colina apoyando a los monstruos para que los devoraran; y el aspecto de su mejor amiga empapada de pies a cabeza, con los ojos destellando terror y aun así usando todas sus fuerzas para pelear contra sus enemigos solo por protegerlos a ellos.  
"_¿Realmente vale la pena tanto sufrimiento por unos padres que los abandonaron?_" las palabras que últimamente acosaban sus sueños resonaron en su mente como una sirena de seguridad. Desde siempre el dudaba de su padre por dejarlo con una madre loca de atar, y no pudo apoyarlos más al enterarse de las historias de sus amigas, de cómo Thalia tuvo que aguantar a una madre que era una alcohólica narcisista y el padre de Annabeth prácticamente prefirió a su mujer sobre ella; sin que Atenea o Zeus hicieran algo para hacer la vida de sus hijas más tolerables.  
Aun así, no estaba del todo seguro de aceptar la idea; y es que sentía que si aceptaba le daba la espalda a ellas. Sin importar lo que hubiera pasado, Thalia creía que su padre le había ayudado, como la vez que hizo que Amalthea la guiará hacia él; y como Annabeth creía que su madre le había dado la sabiduría para sobrevivir a todo lo que la vida le impuso. Pero cerca de la colina, casi a salvo; observando cada chance que podía para comprobar a su amiga que parecía al borde la muerte no podía evitar sentir rabia, ella estaba allí sola; si tanto le importaba a Zeus, ¿Por qué no estaba allí para su hija?  
Un trueno replico con fuerza, tan cerca de ellos que pensó que mataría a Thalia, ya que este cayó justo a su lado. De repente se detuvo, con Annabeth aun en brazos que también había parado de llorar, probablemente por la sorpresa.  
Al lado de Thalia, donde estaba la tierra ennegrecida por el rayo; un hombre imponente, alto y musculoso, con pelo largo hasta los hombros negro con una barba bien recortada gris y negro-desde el punto de vista de él-. Solo podía ver la espalda, pero estaba seguro que tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a los monstruos de forma severa, fue la primera vez que vio tan asombrada a Thalia.  
— Apártense de ella, ¡Ahora! —estaba relativamente cerca, pero aunque hubiera estado en Canadá hubiera oído esa orden. Los monstruos que no huyeron fueron reducidos a cenizas por rayos o apartados por fuertes vientos que seguramente los alejarían para siempre de aquel lugar; en lo que pareció unos pocos segundos, ahora solo estaban los mestizos y el dios.  
— Papá…me salvaste—oyó como la voz de su amiga se rompía por la sorpresa, y no la culpaba pues él ahora mismo estaba sin palabras. El señor de los truenos se agacho hacia su hija, poniendo una mano en su hombro.  
— Thalia, se que hubieras deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes, y no te culpo sino deseas saber nada de mí; pero sin importar que tan indiferente parezca, tú sigues siendo mi hija; y pase lo que pase, siempre estare orgulloso de ti—las palabras no sonaban especialmente sentimentales, de hecho su rostro-que ahora veía en parte porque estaba de lado-era serio. Thalia por otro lado parecía que contenía las ganas de entrar en llanto, y aun así estaba seguro que una solitaria lágrima resbalo sobre su ojo—el destino te ha dado un duro camino, pero sé que estarás preparado para él.  
Con esas últimas palabras, un pequeño tornado lo envolvió y este desapareció con el dios. Los siguientes momentos fueron borrosos para él, un centauro apareció poco después dándoles mantas a todos y diciéndoles algo que él no escucho; su mente se había quedado anclada en esa colina con el padre de Thalia.  
"_Cuando más le necesito, él estuvo allí para ella_" vagaba por su mente, seguro como que recordaría todo lo anterior a la partida del rey de los dioses. Quizás solo vio a su padre una vez en una conversación no demasiado amigable en casa de su madre, quizás le costaba creer las palabras de sus amigas sobre sus padres; pero el hecho de que en el momento necesario aquel con el que se había sentido resentido había salvado a su mejor amiga lo cambiaba todo "_No importa lo que pase, jamás formaré parte de la caída de los dioses_"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
¿Sorprendidos? ¡Alá! Yo igual.  
Debo admitir que el escrito quedó mejor de lo que pensé, aunque no hay manera que me trague el hecho de que Zeus hubiera salvado a Thalia, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. ¿El título? Lo sé, horrible, pero no se me ocurrió nada más.  
Me explico para los que no leyeron lo que estaba en el disclaimer; mi reto consistía en lo que hubiera pasado si Thalia no se convertía en pino, eso trae muchas salidas: el futuro de ella en el campamento mestizo, que ella hubiera sido la protagonista y que la titanomaquia hubiera sido antes; o por el lado negativo, que ella hubiera muerto y jamás hubiera formado parte de lo sucedido en la maldición del titán.  
Como no se me ocurría nada relevante, decidí poner en el momento exacto en el que paso todo, y lo que hubiera pasado si Zeus intervenía de forma más severa. Luke no me agrada para nada, me vale un pepino si enamoro a Thalia y Annabeth-y niego deliberadamente de la pareja de ThaliaxLuke, no me interesa cuánta razón tenga, no me gusta-pero como mi idea era con él, no me quedo otra que acatarla.  
Curiosamente, los fics de ambos retos tienen como protagonistas personajes que no me agradan mucho, ¿Lógica? Ninguna, típico de mí.  
Bueeeno, espero que lo disfrutarán, quedo raro pero me enorgullezgo-de lo redactado, el contenido es discutible-  
Y con eso, cordialmente se despide;  
Lira.


End file.
